La Souffrance
by CosetteEponineFantine
Summary: What if Éponine hadn't died at the barricade? Marius has to work out romance while fighting for his country. (Formated as the book is; based on both the book and the musical). Rated T for minor swearing and fighting.
1. I Pain

**Aaaayyy!!! New fanfic!**

I

Pain

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," Marius whispered. Éponine stared into Marius's eyes.

"I- I hope you're right," Éponine replied. Despite the pain of a bullet, her eyes were dry.

"How do you remain so strong?" Marius chuckled. "You're dying and there's not a tear in those sad puppy dog eyes."

"I'm not a sad puppy!" Éponine demanded.

"Whatever, mon chien," Marius teased.

"And how do you remain so happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gavroche has died, and all the rest are dead or dying... You seem extra happy, despite all that."

"Well, I'm in love you see," Marius explained.

"Really?" Éponine gazed longingly at her friend.

"Yes."

"I-"

"Cosette is beautiful," Marius sighed.

"Oh, I..." Éponine trailed off sadly. She and Marius were c very close until Marius fell in love with Cosette. Cosette did nothing but look at him, which Éponine did quite often. What is so special about Miss Cosette, Éponine thought. What does she have that I don't? Well, money and a good, loving, father. Éponine was short of those. Anger and jealousy formed inside of Éponine.

"Let's get you to a hospital. You don't seem to be getting any better," Marius stood up, but shot back down. "Right! War going on!" Marius slowly stood up and peeked over the barricade. "Well we're going to have to sneak out of here," Marius gently picked up Éponine.

"Thank you, Marius," Éponine whimpered. Tears began to flood her eyes. Tears of sadness and pain. Marius and Éponine snuck out of the barricade.


	2. II The hospital

II

The hospital

Marius and Éponine arrived at a small hospital. They were silent on the way. Marius carried Éponine through the doorway.

"Here we are," Marius walked over to one of the nurses.

"Bonjour," the nurse smiled.

"Bonjour. My friend Éponine here was shot."

"Oh! Dear me! Marie come quick! And bring a stretcher!" The nurse hollered. Another nurse rushed over; she rolled a stretcher along with her. Marius lied Éponine on the stretcher.

"M- Marius?" Éponine stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I l-" Éponine couldn't finish what she was going tell her beloved Marius, for she lost her consciousness. The nurses rolled her away into a small room.

"Éponine!" Marius called. As he sighed, he walked over to a chair. He sat down. Impatiently, he looked around the room. At least a good half an hour must've gone by.

"Sir?" Marie, the second nurse, stood in front of Marius.

"What is it?" Marius shot up from his chair.

"Would you mind answering some questions for me?"

"Oh. Yeah... Sure," He nodded. Marie and Marius sat down.

"What are both of your names?"

"I'm Marius Pontmercy. And she's Éponine Thénardier." As Marius spoke, Marie wrote what he said on the piece of paper that was attached to her clipboard.

"Thanks. How old is Éponine?"

"She's uh seventeen," Marius looked down.

"Does she have any family?"

"N-" Marius thought of Monsieur Thénardier. He and Éponine's mother weren't exactly family... yet they weren't not family either...

"Marius?"

"Oh um..."

"Does she have any family?"

"Kind of?" Marius rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well..."

"Yes?" Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Her parents don't really love her. And her brother died today," Marius explained.

"Oh," Marie looked at her feet. The first nurse Marius met joined them.

"Your friend will be okay," the nurse ensured.

"Thank you!" Marius smiled. He stood up and began towards the room where Éponine was.

"Sir."

Marius stopped.

"We have to keep her here for the night.

"Oh," Marius mumbled. He turned back around.

"You can come back tomorrow if you like," Marie offered.

"Yeah. I'll do that," Marius headed out the door.


	3. III Monsieur and Madame Thénardier

III

Monsieur and Madame Thénardier

Marius soon found Cosette. She was walking with her father, as she usually did. Cosette waved shyly to Marius from across the square. Marius did the same. Jean Valjean, noticing the whole deal, pulled Cosette into a hat shop. Marius sighed. What he would have to do to gain her father's approval, he didn't know. But he sure as hell would do what it took.

"You!"

Marius turned around. Monsieur Thénardier waved him over.

"Yes?" Marius asked.

"What's your name again?" Éponine's father questioned.

"Marius."

"Ah. Marius then." Monsieur Thénardier nodded. "You know Éponine, correct?"

"Yes. She's my good friend," Marius smiled.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital."

"Whatever for?"

"She was shot, sir," Marius explained.

"How unfortunate." His expression was straight.

"Uh..."

"What?"

"Your daughter is in the hospital."

"Yes. I'm aware."

"She could die!"

"Life goes on," Monsieur Thénardier shrugged. Madame Thénardier stepped out of a nearby building. She took her husband's arm.

"Who are you again?" Madame Thénardier asked Marius.

"Marius Pontmercy."

"Oh."

"Your daughter is in the hospital, Madame."

"Damn!" Éponine's mother cussed.

"What's the big deal?" Monsieur Thénardier asked.

"There will be a bill to pay!" His wife yelled.

"Oh... I didn't think abou-"

"Don't worry! I am willing to pay it," Marius smiled.

"Thank you," Monsieur and Madame Thénardier said and walked off. Marius ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't really planning on paying it. Not until he remembered Éponine's siblings. Not until he remembered how terrible Éponine's life was.


	4. IV Money

**Oops! I forgot to mention this earlier but all these characters are Victor Hugo's! Well, except for some children, nurses, and townspeople and if I decide to use Derek the Whistle Boy! (That's more the fandom's)**

IV

Money

How he would get the money to pay the hospital bill, Marius hadn't considered. He had just left his family to join his friends in protest. This thought suddenly crossed his mind as he saw his grand father riding through town in a pitch black carriage.

"Grandfather!" Marius ran to the carriage. Monsieur Gillenormand stuck his head out the window.

"Monsieur?" The driver asked.

"Keep going. It's nobody important," Marius's grandfather ordered. The carriage kept going.

"Oh bloody hell!" Marius jogged after his grandfather. "Grandfather! Please!"

"Fine. Stop the carriage please! Monsieur Gillenormand yelled. The carriage stopped. Marius caught up to his grandfather.

"Grand-" Marius was interrupted.

"What is it?" His grandfather asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some money."

"Good day," Monsieur Gillenormand said.

"No no! Please, listen. Éponine is in the hospital."

"Oh how sad."

"Please! I am going to pay her bill!"

"You wanted. Join the poor."

"Only because -"

"You can go live like them."

"I will pay you back!"

"Sure, sure. You say that now."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Damn you! She's a poor innocent girl who was shot!"

"Damn me? You have embarrassed our whole family! And she's a Thénardier. None of them are innocent."

"That's not true..."

"Farewell," Marius's grandfather ordered the carriage to keep going.

Marius decided to check on his friends at the barricade. When he arrived, the first was over. Many were dead. Including he friends Enjolras and Grantaire. Marius shook his head sadly. At least they died fighting, he thought. Marius sat down behind the barricade. He looked up at the sky and wondered how he would get the money he needed. Perhaps he would steal it.


	5. V The theft

V

The theft

For an hour, Marius rested behind the barricade. It would soon be midnight. During that hour, Marius began planning his theft. He figured the best time to steal would be at night, when everyone was asleep. To pass the time remaining before night, Marius walked around town.

Azelma, Éponine's younger sister, was also about the town. She was wearing a pale dress and she had a matching handbag.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Pontmercy!" Azelma smiled.

"Bonjour! And there's no need to be so formal! Marius is fine," Marius replied. Azelma nodded.

"Would you mind holding this for me?" Azelma handed him her bag.

"Sure!" Marius took it. Azelma walked towards the end of the street. Marius found this to be the perfect opportunity. He opened up the handbag and took out the the some twenty francs that it held. Noticing that his withdrawal had lessened the weight of the bag, Marius picked up some rocks and put them inside of the bag.

"There was a girl over there that dropped all of her stuff. I went to go help her," Azelma explained.

"Ah," Marius handed her back bag. Azelma smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Marius walked off. He fidgeted with the money in his pocket. He looked back and hoped Azelma wouldn't notice that she'd been stolen from.


	6. VI 2B

VI

2B

Early the next morning, Marius ran off to the hospital to retrieve Éponine.

"Can she leave now?" Marius asked. He seemed annoyed and nervous.

"Are you okay, Monsieur Pontmercy?" Marie catechized.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Alright..."

"Can I see Éponine now?" Marius pressed.

"Of course, just the bill first," Marie handed him a piece of paper; a bill of twenty francs.

"Here," Marius dug the money out of his pockets. He gave the nurse the money.

"Where'd you get all this?"

Marius has a slight panic attack. "My grandfather's rich," he said.

"You mean he actually agreed to give you money?" Marie inquired.

"Uh... yeah," Marius lied.

"Well ok," Marie raised an eyebrow. "Go see her."

"What? I mean who?"

"Éponine..."

"Oh... right!

"Room 2B."

Marius dashed off to where the rooms were. He opened the door to room 2B.

"'Ponine?" Marius called.

"Marius?!" Éponine cried.

"Éponine!" Marius pulled back the curtain that was in front of Éponine's bed. "Oh, Mon chien! I was worried sick!"

Éponine scowled, "I'm not your dog!"

"Aww," Marius bent down and kissed Éponine's forehead. Éponine smiled. Marius stood back up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Éponine nodded. She got out of the bed and stood next to Marius. "Let's go."

Marius wrapped his arm around Éponine's waist. "Come on, mon chien."

Éponine let it slide. His arm was around her waist. She didn't want that to end.

"What!? No 'I'm not your dog' this time?" Marius moved his hand and put it on his hip. Marius moved his hand and put it on his hip. Éponine's heart sank. Marius raised an eyebrow

"I- uh..." Éponine said. "A- am not your d- dog," she stuttered.

"There's my feisty little pup," Marius teased. Éponine nodded.

"You okay?" Marius asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Let's get out of here," Marius said, as he and Éponine walked out of room 2B.


	7. VII Azelma confronts Marius

VII

Azelma confronts Marius

Éponine and Marius walked down the crowded streets of downtown Paris. They were having a rather pleasant conversation when they passed Azelma.

"Hello, sis," Éponine smiled.

"Hello indeed!" Azelma replied, angrily. Marius went pale.

"What is wrong?" Éponine tilted her head. Marius tried to discreetly take his leave. But before he could get very far, Azelma grabbed his hand and yanked him back.

"What's wrong is your boyfriend here, stole my money!" Azelma yelped.

"I'm not her-" Marius was interrupted by Éponine.

"Is this true?" Éponine asked.

"Um... I was drunk!" Marius lied.

"No you weren't," Éponine shook her head.

"Uh... Was an accident?" Marius fibbed.

"I've been helping my father steal for years, Éponine narrowed her eyes. "I know you can't accidentally steal something."

"Oh, right," Marius frowned.

"Honestly, Marius, I'm disappointed in you," Éponine was truly sodden.

"Well *I'm a good thief, I just always get caught!" Marius smirked.

"Stupid boy," Azelma chimed.

"Oh shut up, Azelma," Éponine rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah!? And why should I?" Azelma sneered.

"Because he's older than you and-"

"And because I stole it so I could pay 'ponine's hospital bill," Marius added. Azelma and Éponine stared at Marius.

"What?" The two sisters were puzzled.

"You think the hospital would take a bullet out of you for free?" Marius snapped.

"A bullet?! What on earth happened?"

"Some little barricade thing," Éponine explained.

"You should really give all that up!" Azelma suggested.

"No. I won't," Éponine angrily said.

Azelma rolled her eyes. "Well anywho," She said. "Don't worry, Marius. I won't tell anyone you stole from me."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Marius said.

"Oh, you haven't happened to see my white gloves anywhere, have you?" This was to both Marius and Éponine.

"I didn't steal them, if that's what you're thinking," Marius joked.

"I figured," Azelma said. "But if you see them, please give them to me."

"Will do," Éponine promised.

"Have a nice day," Azelma said and she walked away.

*Quote from my friend


	8. VIII

VIII

Éponine and Marius continued walking around the town.

"So now that you're out of the hospital, what do you want to do?" Marius asked.

"Well I mean, what can I do? Tour France?" Éponine replied.

"I didn't mean like that." Marius chuckled. Éponine smiled.

"H-"

"Catch her!" Inspecteur Javert ordered. A group of officers ran after a girl. She was about fourteen.

"Hmm wonder what that's about," Marius said as he watched the commotion.

"Probably just trying to catch a thief. You know how that Inspecteur Javert is," Éponine muttered.

"Yes, he can be quite... harsh," Marius agreed. The two grew closer to where Éponine's parents lived.

"Are Enjolras, Bahorel, Courfeyrac, and the rest okay?"

"N-no. They... didn't make it." Marius hung his head.

"Oh."

"Yes. But they died for good cause; the betterment of the people." Éponine nodded dejectedly.

"Ah Éponine! So nice to see you. You had us worried sick!" Madame Thénardier stepped in front of Marius and Éponine.

Éponine began to protest, "You were n-"

"Oh but we were!" Monsieur Thénardier lied. He pulled Éponine into an alley. "After all, who's going to steal for me if you're not around?"

"Let me go. I don't want to steal for you," Éponine said angrily.

"You know, rumour has it that their is a thief who will do jobs for people. I would ask them, but, having you do it costs less."

Éponine kicked her father. She ran out of the alley. Her mother was talking to Marius.

"C'mon Marius, let's go." Éponine grabbed his hand and the two if the jogged off.

"What happened?" Marius asked.

"Nothing" Éponine said, out of breath.


	9. Book Two: Theif

I

Odette

"You little bastard!" Inspecteur Javert yelled.

"Hehe, getting to old for chasing me around, are you?" Odette called. Javert was furious.

"I'm not old, just-"

"I mean you couldn't even catch Valjean! And he was an old guy just like you!" Odette teased. Javert grew angrier.

"That's because-"

"Excuses, excuses! If you're so amazing, climb on up and arrest me!" At this point, Odette was on top of a wooden overhang.

Javert snarled. "You should be more careful when taunting men of the law, you know," he said.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"We put a man in prison for nineteen years because he stole a loaf of bread, which, is by far much less than you have stolen."

Odette nodded slowly. "Hmm... Yes, Jean Valjean. Well, he got caught. I won't."

Javert sighed. Odette smirked. "You're going to have to come down at some point," Javert said.

"Nope. I'll stay up here all week if I have to."

"Won't your parents care you're gone?"

"No."

"Really? Why?" Javert pried.

"If you must know, my father is unknown to me, and my mother is a whore."

"I should've guessed." Javert nodded. "They're just crawling all over the country these days," he mumbled.

"Monsieur Javert!" An old woman cried. Javert turned towards her.

"Yes?" Javert asked. As the woman and Javert talked, Odette snuck down from the wooden overhang. She ran in the opposite direction as Javert was facing.

She stopped once she met the barricade made by Les Amis. A bunch of bodies lied on the ground. Odette looked around. No one was in sight. The young thief began stealing stuff from the dead boys; a shirt and vest (which she changed into), a pocket watch, a small gun, and two almost full bottles of alcohol. Extremely thirsty, Odette sipped from one of the bottles. It was whiskey. Odette continued to gulp down the drink. Probably not the best idea on her part, but it was a long time since she had anything to drink. She began to drink from the second bottle.

"Uh... Hello?" Éponine said. She and Marius had came to see the barricade. Odette froze.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Marius interrogated Odette. Slowly, Odette put down the newly empty bottle. She picked up the gun and pointed it at the two.

"D-don't tell th-them I'm-" A hiccup. "Here. Or I'll shoot you," Odette threatened.

"I've already been shot once, not really something I want to happen again." Éponine smiled.

"Put down the gun," Marius said softly. Odette did. "Good. Now I know Enjolras wouldn't be happy you stole his gun. Or Grantaire about his shirt and vest. Oh and especially that you drank from his bottles, too."

Odette looked down. Then she looked up again. "I knew-" Hiccup. "A Grantaire. Yeah. He was a real turtle dove."

Marius turned to Éponine. "Turtle dove?"

"She's a bit drunk it seems." Éponine pointed to the empty bottles.

"Oh, yes." Marius nodded. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, man." Odette stood up. "I'm just gonna go now." She tried to walk, but was too wobbly. She nearly fell over.

"Do... do you want food?" Marius asked the thief.

"Hell yes," Odette answered.

"Well I can get you some," Marius offered.

"Please do," Odette begged.

"Alright, come with us."


	10. II

II

They arrived at Café Musain.

"Here we are," Marius said. "I'm sure there's food in here somewhere." Éponine spotted a plate of biscuits. She handed it to Odette.

Marius apologised, "Sorry if they're kind of stale it's a-"

Odette scarfed down as many biscuits as she could, then shoved a few more into her pockets for later.

"Is there anything to drink?" Odette asked. She opened a cupboard. She grabbed a bottle of wine and drank it. All of it.

"You must've been really hungry," Marius said. Odette poked his cheek.

"As hungry as a hippo," Odette mumbled.

"What? Hippos aren't hungry." Marius scoffed.

"They are if they haven't eaten in two weeks, smarty pants." Odette's words were a bit slurred. Éponine giggled.

Annoyed, Marius cleared his throat. "So why were you at the barricade anyways?"

"I'm a thief genius," Odette snapped.


	11. III Answers

**If you have any suggestions for stuff to happen in the story, please let me know! I already have one big plan, but I would love to hear what you think. 3**

III

Answers

"Yes, but what were you doing there?" Marius asked.

"Stealing," Odette answered. Marius sighed.

"Nevermind." Marius gave up.

"You said you knew a Grantaire?" Éponine chimed in.

"Yup. He and I were friends or something... I can't remember at the moment..." Odette trailed off.

"Perhaps it will come to you," Éponine said. After a beat of silence, Éponine spoke. "Hey what's your name?"

"Odette. Just Odette."

"It's a nice name. I'm Éponine. Thénardier."

"And I'm Marius Pontmercy," Marius added.

"Thanks for the foo-" A hiccup. "Food."

"You're welcome," said Marius.

"Do you live anywhere?" Éponine asked Odette.

"Anywhere I please," Odette responded. "Well not anywhere... If I had my way, I'd be living in a palace, eating bunches of food, and the king would on the streets, scrounging for something to live. He needs to spend a day in the poor's shoes."

Marius chuckled. "Can't argue with you on that."

"Perhaps you could stay here for a while," Éponine suggested. "I mean no one really ever came here but us and our friends. And there's still some food left over. You'd be safe from the police."

"R-really?" Odette gaped.

"Sure. And we'd check in on you every now and then," Marius said.

"Sounds amazing!" Odette said in a sing-song voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Éponine said.

"Well we'll leave you to it," Marius cheerfully said. "I have to find Cosette."

"What?" Éponine asked, her voice sad.

"Oh I forgot to mention..." Marius bit his lip. "I uh promised Cosette I would see her today."

"Have fun." Éponine faked a smile.

Marius nodded. He got up and left. Odette and Éponine sat in silence.

"You like him, don't you?" Odette spoke, breaking the silence.

"Of course, he's my friend," Éponine replied.

"No I mean like... like him, like him."

Éponine blushed. "What? N-no I don't he's just-"

"Shh." Odette put a finger to Éponine's lips. "It's obvious. Except not to him. He's completely oblivious to the fact."

Éponine sighed. "Yes, it's true. I do love him. But only on my own."


End file.
